Thunderstorms
by Nerdy Rainbows
Summary: John isn't too fond of thunderstorms, and when a pretty big one strikes he calls on his best bro for some comfort. Though the result isn't one he expected.  Ha, I suck at writing summaries. John/Dave fic. Fluffy. :
1. One

**A/N:** _I was originally going to put this as a one shot John/Dave fic, but its in the perspective from both of them so I was all like, hell why not put in into chapters! So yeah, I know its short and all but I'm not good at writing long stories and stuff. _

_I like italics, hehe. _

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Any normal teenager would probably be ecstatic to have their house to themselves for a weekend, but not John. He wasn't a kid who would throw parties, letting his house get trashed, and start to reek of booze. This was mostly because he was afraid of what kinds of consequences he would face, the after math of letting his house pile up with strangers. Things could be broken, stolen, lost or worse.<p>

Not to say John didn't trust his friends, but there was no telling who would hear about a get together like that, and invite themselves in. So instead the raven-haired boy decided to spend the weekend alone, curled up on the couch watching some classic old movies, a blanket pulled over him, a bowl of popcorn at hand.

It was only Friday, which meant there was plenty of time to watch movies, and John was burning through his collections, already watching around five or six films, moving from the living room only to go to the washroom or re-stock on snacks. There wasn't anyone to stop him from being lazy, so why not just take the time to relax, he thought. That was until the storm hit at least.

Outside the wind howled harsh and angry tunes, the trees dancing along with it. Leaves were being torn off the branches, swept away in the air current, leaving the bare bark to have a go at the weather conditions alone. The sole tree on Johns front yard had braches falling off, the tire-swing flying back and forth, the rope wearing away while trying to hold the object back so it wouldn't be carried away like the leaves.

That much had been okay, John turning the volume up on the television to try and drown out the gale outside. It had worked fairly well, until the rain came. The liquid pounded down on the ground hard, smacking into the windows with loud patters, the wind helping increase the noise. It had gotten annoying after awhile, causing the boy to turn his movie off and go upstairs to bed. It was two in the morning anyways.

Settling down into bed John closes his eyes, the rain not helping him doze off at all, instead keeping him awake for a good thirty minutes. He was on edge, lightning flashing outside, illuminating his pitch black room for a second at a time, loud rumbles of thunder coming in warning. He found the storm slightly frightening; John was not fond of rainstorms, or thundering ones. He never had been.

Trying to push away the ridiculous but fast rising feel of fear, John pulls the covers over his head trying to block out the cracks and flashes, almost falling asleep until one particularly harsh thunder strikes. It was loud enough to sound like someone was right beside John screaming in his ear, the lightning striking down soon after, causing his house to shake, the teenager almost toppling right out of bed.

John was panicked now, unsure on what to do about the storm, grabbing his cell phone to dial a number with shaky hands. By this time it was just past three in the morning, and a sensible person would be asleep right now, that is if they could sleep through the storm. After a few rings he can hear an answer on the other side of the line, reassuring John just the slightest.

"Egbert, why the fuck are you calling me? It's fucking three in the morning, man." A tired voice greets him through the phone, sounding a tad unhappy with the late night call. Well, more then a tad.

Another rumble comes causing John to jump letting out an uneasy breath before responding. "Uh, hey Dave! I couldn't sleep with the storm going on outside."

"And that's why you called me?"

"Yeah…"

"Just try and sleep dude."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

A sigh comes from the other side, giving John a pang of guilt for obviously waking Dave up. "Because the thunder is scaring me."

Click. John can hear the phone line go dead, giving a small frown before putting his cell down on his bedside table. He didn't know why he was so disappointed, it was late, and Dave sounded tired so he probably didn't want to deal with John acting like a little kid, getting worked up over the fear that there could be a monster in the closet. But he just can't sleep so instead he sits there, trying to drown out the noise with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Italics again, yay. Sorry for any OOC'ness in this, I'm such a derp at writing in character, so bear with me if possible! <em>


	2. Two

**A/N:** _Whelp, hello again. This chapter is a bit longer then the last? I don't know I THINK it is. Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited and such! _

_I kinda had trouble writing in Dave's perspective so again sorry for anything that isn't Strider-like. Plus I kept writing in 2nd person instead of 3rd which threw me off. Bluh. Yeah so I'm don here. Read on! _

* * *

><p>Getting calls at three in the morning was not Dave's thing. Hell, was it anyone's thing really?<p>

It was hard enough to get to sleep in a foreign, cheap, uncomfortable motel bed, not to mention there was a thunderstorm going on outside which was making a lot of fucking noise. So really when Dave finally fell asleep, being woken up by the sound of Shania Twain buzzing from his cellphone wasn't to cool.

When he finally picks up the phone, the voice of a certain bucktoothed chum greets him, which helps cut the slack a bit. If it were anyone else calling Dave, he would of probably hung up on them right away, but John was not just anyone. This was his motherfucking best bro calling him at such a time, which meant it had to be important.

And fuck, was it ever. There was a John Egbert on the other side of town, home alone and about to piss his pants over a storm. Again, the blond wouldn't usually give two shits about this kind of stuff, but he knew if he got his ass over to Egbert's he would be looked at as a damn super hero, saving fine-ass nerds from the nature with some brocuddles. Maybe it was a dick move to hang up on John without warning, but it would be a big surprise for him to find a Strider at his doorstep.

Dave hadn't told his friend he was in Washington, mainly because he wasn't sure if he would be able to drop by to see him. His Bro was here on some strict smuppet business and gave Dave the honour of tagging along. Which meant he had to stick with the older Strider whenever they went out, learning the ways of selling erotic puppet porn to people a little at a time. It also meant no going to see John, which was a major downer in the blonde's case.

After the game had ended he hadn't seen much of his friends, keeping with the Internet chats, which was cool too. There were video chats as well, which kept Dave up to date with how everyone was looking, and sounding. But of course it wasn't the same as actually seeing one of his friends in the flesh. And being in Washington right now was a perfect chance.

Bro probably knew he would want to visit the Egbert residence, which could also be the reason he was sticking to Dave like goddamn stalker. Though this night was an exception; the older blond had made some kind of breakthrough with his work yesterday, which gave him permission to go out to a club, get drunk, and pick up some slutty girls, leaving Dave alone in their motel room.

Not that it was a bad thing, this gave him the perfect opportunity to get to Johns, and see the kid. Their last video chat had been at least a month ago by now, a way to long time. Not only would he be able to _see _John, he would be able to touch him too. Not anything weird, Dave had enough pride to not go messing with his completely straight best bro. But a couple hugs wouldn't hurt. Just as long as his hands didn't go to far down, swooping past the rainbow and right to the jackpot; that being getting his hands all over Egbert's ass.

Some point during all the shit going on he had developed feelings for John in a totally homo sense. The only person who knew about this was Rose, over analyzing every little thing Dave had been telling her, coming up with the answer that Strider was in fact a homosexual, and crushing on his best friend. Sometimes the girl was good; to good for her own good. Yeah.

The point of all this was Dave had been given the opportunity to go save John from the rain, right here, right now and he'd be damned to not take it. Even if the dude's place was a forty-minute walk from here. (Yeah he had checked, no fucking judging.)

Dave kept his pyjamas on; a normal red and white t-shirt, along with a pair of Fluttershy pants. It was three in the morning, why the fuck should he change? Plus, these bottoms were ironic, too ironic for people to understand. On top of that he pulls on one of his own sweaters, plus one of his Bro's, just for some extra coverage. Shoving a key card in one pocket and his cellphone in the other, the blond places his shades over his eyes, adjusting them before heading out of the motel room, down the hall and outside into the raging storm.

Now being outside in it, the rain would seem much more scary, to an average person. And Dave was no average person; he was a Strider, which meant this was just some rain. He wasn't a pussy; a little bit of lightning and water wasn't going to stand in the way between him and his best bro.

So after a good hour of trudging down dim-lit streets he had finally arrived at John's road, only a few houses to go before reaching his destination. Dave was legit soaked to the bone, shivering and tempted to sniffle, but obviously he didn't, even if he was probably catching a cold walking out in this shitty weather.

Luckily he hadn't seen anyone on his way here, no creepy ass pedophiles trying to pull one over on him, and no stalkers trailing behind as far as he could see. This meant it was a clear stop to the Egbert home. He gives rapid loud knocks on the door but he doubted John would hear. Hell, why not just let himself in?

Though that went down with difficulty the door being locked, Dave not exactly going for the idea of breaking his way in. Instead he travels to the front yard, picking up some rocks that lay in the soaking grass, starting to throw them up at the only window, hoping that would attract attention. If it didn't he could always go around back and start throwing some shit at some windows there too.

After throwing rock after rock Dave considered doing just that, turning in the direction of the back yard, until a distant and muffled sounding voice calls to him.

"Holy shit, Dave is that you?"

* * *

><p><em>I noticed this was more a sort of drabble or something, so sorry about that. More action in the next chapter I promise! Well, I think I do, I can be to sure. : _


	3. Three

**A/N:** _Wow_,_ I'm updating fast! Faster then I usually would anyways since I'm usually such a slowpoke. _

_**My internet it down at home guys! So the only time I can update is at school so I'm not sure how this is gonna work out for now.** _

_**Also a special thanks to my buddy **Hayley **for helping me with the ending of this!** _

_Thank you for all the favourites/alerts/reviews. Especially the reviews guys! I love them. And to those who said: Yes, Dave to the rescue! _

* * *

><p>The banging on the bedroom window was getting pretty annoying, though John tried to annoy it for the most part. He figured it was just a tree branch tapping on it or something, maybe the rain. Looking over at the glass a flash of light comes on cue after a rumble, causing him to jump. It also made it clear to see the rock hit the window. Good thing it didn't leave a crack!<p>

Hesitantly John climbs out of bed, stumbling over some loose objects on the floor to look outside. Was that someone in his front yard? More specifically was that someone Dave? The raven-haired boy opens his window to get a better look, another rock flying in his direction. It hit the side of the window, causing John to flinch back. It takes him a moment to get back over to the window, calling out to the figure.

"Holy shit, Dave is that you?"

Could it really be his best friend, standing in his front yard, in the rain? John couldn't help but think of how romantic that was. Though the thought is pushed to the back of his mind as he proceeds to scramble downstairs to let the Dave look-a-like inside. Oops, he had left the window open. Quickly he turns to close it, hoping the person got the message that he was going to let him in.

Unlocking the door John finds the blond (who is quite in fact Dave!) standing at his doorstep, hands in his pockets, water dripping off him. The site brings a smile to the boys lips, seeing as this was his best friend coming for a surprise visit, not only that it was the middle of the night, and Dave had knew he was scared of the storm! How sweet: in a friendly way of course.

Without words John steps backwards to give his friend space, watching as he sauntered inside, kicking off his shoes casually. Hurriedly he closes the door to prevent further rain from getting inside, a boom of thunder shaking the floor as he does so.

Almost instinctively he turns to latch onto Dave, half because he's scared of the noises outside, half because he's so damn happy to see his friend! John doesn't mind that the liquid on the blonde's jacket is getting him wet too, dampening the little clothes he was wearing. In fact he was only in his boxers. Oh well, it was just Dave!

"Y'wanna stop leeching onto me for a second so I can get my jacket off?"

What a typical Strider greeting. But John knew that Dave was just as happy to see him even if he didn't show it.

With a small protest he lets go of Dave, standing silently as the taller male takes his over-sized looking jacket off, letting it fall to the floor somewhere beside one of his shoes.

When he has Dave's attention John opens his mouth to flood the other with questions. It was only natural to be curious when your best friend who supposedly lives in Texas shows up at your house at four in the morning, throwing rocks at your window! Jeez.

"Wow uh, why are you here? That sounded kinda rude, haha. I mean how did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be in Texas? Not that I'm not happy to see you! Of course I am! This is really a cool surprise!" John forces himself to stop talking for a moment. It was rude of him to start asking all these questions without giving a proper greeting, or even letting Dave get settled first! "I mean, hi," he says instead rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

This earns a short breath from the blond that sounded like it could be akin to a chuckle. John would go with it was a laugh, since making Dave laugh was a good thing. He goes to respond but John cuts him off, more thoughts running through his mind.

"Dude, you're soaked!

"Thanks for pointing that out man, I really didn't notice," Dave replies flatly.

"You can't stay in those! You'll catch a cold."

"Desperate to get me out of my clothes already, I see."

"What? Haha, really funny Dave. Seriously though, I'll put them in the drier!"

"Whatever."

Taking that 'whatever' as a 'yes' John leads his friend upstairs, jumping at another noise from outside in the process. At the end of the hall he flicks on the light of the laundry room, motioning for Dave to take off his clothes.

"I can lend you some of my extra pj's if you want, but I doubt they'll fit." John says before chewing his bottom lip, looking away as the taller male began to strip.

"Nah its all good," the other replies as he discards his clothes, with the exception of his boxers.

Dave tosses the fabric in John's direction, letting a thin blond eyebrow peek from behind his shades as the other boy lets out a startled yelp, not expecting the clothes to be tossed at him.

John throws them in the drier and turns it on before turning to face Dave who was now standing clad in some pink boxers with hearts on them. He was just going to assume this was some kind of irony thing–not that he understood it –.

The shorter boy stays silent, just standing there staring at Dave, mostly because he still couldn't believe his friend was here. Like in the flesh, no jokes or anything.

"I know it's hard to get over this hot body of mine but seriously Egbert its rude to leave a bro hanging."

Dave's voice snaps him back to reality, John taking a moment before giving a small laugh. He ignores the comment as they leave the room, making their way back down the corridor towards John's room instead.

"Its just well…weird to see you here that's all. I didn't know you were visiting Washington!"

Dave gives a small shrug, finding a place to walk beside John turning his head to look at him for a moment before looking back in the direction they were heading. "Here with Bro on some official Strider business," he explains. "Wasn't my plan to come rescuing derps from rain in the middle of the night."

"Wait, so you were here this whole time and didn't tell me?" John gave a small pout along with the words.

It takes a moment for Dave to respond as they walk into John's room, the blond inviting himself to take a seat on the bed. "Bro's been being an asshole, makin' sure I don't get out of his sight." He gives a small chuckle, "lucky for you he went tonight so I could get out without any trouble."

It's easy to tell that Dave is trying to hide his drawl, which Johns finds a bit cute. Wait, no. Not cute best friends didn't find each other cute, more like…funny. Yep, he'd go with that.

For a moment John just stands there, debating on whether it would be weird to climb onto the bed beside Dave. But a bang spurs him on, probably just another thunder from outside. So John scrambles up beside the taller male, feeling an arm snake around his waist. John doesn't mind, leaning closer to Dave as another loud bang sounds.

Though it doesn't sound like thunder, not this time. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>I had trouble writing this one. Mostly the ending. Derp, like I said up there I think? Anyways, hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness like always. : Review maybe?_

**IMPORTANT KINDA- I have no idea whats going on in the next chapter so please go to my profile to vote on what should happen next! It would really be awesome if you did. Thanks! :D **_  
><em>


End file.
